Starscream's revenge
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: The park and arcade workers are back to stop Starscream. He has a plan to unplugged Sugar Rush. They have to save Sugar Rush with some of the Autobots and Decepticons or else it's game over. I don't own anyone. No flames
1. Chapter 1

The park and arcade workers are back. In this fanfic Starscream wants revenge after what happened a year ago. I don't own Regular show, Wreck-it Ralph, or any other video game character you're about to see in this Fanfic. But if I did I would make this into a movie and it would be pure gold.

Starscream goes up to Grimlock with his jets on. "You will swear your locality to me. And in your return I will set you free." Said Starscream.

"No thanks." Grabs Starscream by the arm. "I'll free myself!" Said Grimlock angry.

"Wait I can help." Said Starscream begging Grimlock not to throw him. Grimlock throws Starscream at the control panel and breaks free.

"Josh it's bath time !" His mom shouted.

"Come on mom. Five more minutes?" Said Josh.

"You have school picture tomorrow. And I don't want a bad picture like last year!" Said Josh's mom shouted.

Josh turns his Xbox 360 off and leaves.

Back in fall of Cybertron. "All clear. Gaming hours are over." Said Soundwave.

"Finally. Hey Starscream you wanna head straight to the bar? I'm buying." Said Grimlock happy that work is over.

"No thanks. I need to find my pride and dignity first." Said Starscream moping on the ground.

"Ok. Suit yourself." Said Grimlock he leaves the room.

Starscream gets off the ground and dust himself off. "I wouldn't have this crumbly job If it wasn't for that 6ft blue jay, that dirty raccoon, fat midget hulk, wrecker, little fixer, female soldier, their co workers, and those little cavities. Me and Turbo could have ruled the world of gaming and the real world." Said Starscream walking out of Grimlock's cell in anger.

Starscream is in his room watching an old movie. "These people made it so simple. Wait I that gives me an idea. And I know the perfect lab rats to test it on." Said Starscream and begins to evil laugh.

Meanwhile at the park Mordecai and Rigby are enjoying their day off at the snack bar While Muscle man and High five ghost do all their work. "Man I can't believe killing Turbo is the best thing we ever done." Said Rigby drinking his soda.

Vanellope and the other racers come out of the portal and walk up to Mordecai and Rigby. "Hey Mordecai, Rigby!" Vanellope shouted. "Sugar Rush racers!" Mordecai and Rigby shouted back in glee. Mordecai and Rigby high five the Sugar Rush racers including the recolours.

"So what you to our part of the woods? And shouldn't you be working?" Mordecai asked a little bit confused.

"The reason why we're not working is we're getting an update." Said Candlehead excited. Mordecai and Rigby are surprised by the update and Benson rolls in.

"Hey you slackers. Why aren't you slacking? Not you kids I don't know if you're slackers?" Said Benson a little bit serious.

"They're getting an update in their game." Said Mordecai.

"Wow! They better put new tracks in the game. I'm getting tired of just one." Said Benson.

Pops runs to Mordecai, Rigby, Benson and the racers' location with some good news. "Benson, Mordecai, Rigby, racers, I have good news. My father gave us all a day off!" Said Pops with glee cause you know he's Pops.

"Hey Sugar Rush will be up and running tomorrow. Have would you guys like to come and watch the races, great view of the jumbo-tron." Said Vanellope begging the four Parker workers to come.

Benson is thinking about, he hasn't been in Sugar Rush before, he played it once but he prefers Fix-it Felix Jr. better. "Alright what time?" Said Benson he like the sound of that idea.

"The arcade opens at 10 am. Don't be late." Said Vanellope she and other racers go through the portal.

"Yeah don't be late or early or something." Said Candlehead. Taffyta hand grabs Candlehead and drags her through the portal.

Back in Fall of Cybertron Starscream sneaks into Shockwave's lab and takes some chemicals and mix them together. "I will have my revenge it's the last thing I do." Said Starscream mixing the chemicals with root beer and pours it in cans. "Revenge is sweeter than candy." Said Starscream.

"Nice try Starscream. But you can't leave your game because if one of us leave during hours the game will be recalled." Said the Decepticon soldier.

"Already covered." Said Starscream as his clone comes out. "If you tell anyone about this I'll take you to the slender man game, where no one can hear you scream." Said Starscream pointing at the Decepticon shoulder.

Starscream leaves the room and goes to the surge train and takes it to the arcade. "I will have my revenge!" Starscream shouted as the train leaves Fall of Cybertron.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2 Peace offering

Starscream has reached game central station and gets off the train while holding a cooler in his right hand. He sets the alarm off. "What was that?" Starscream replies and looks around and the Surge Protector shows up.

"Name?" The Surge Protector asked.

"Starscream." Starscream answered enraged

"Coming from?" Surge protector asked.

"Transformers fall of Cybertron." Starscream replied.

"Heading to?" The Surge Protector asked.

"Sugar Rush." Starscream replied.

"Any food or drink?" The Surge Protector asked.

"Just 15 cans of root beer." Starscream answered.

"Anything to declare?" The Surge Protector asked.

"I hate you and go kiss an outlet." Starscream replied in anger.

"Have a nice day." The Surge Protector said and disappears.

Starscream walks to the Sugar Rush entrance and gets stopped by the Surge Protector.

"Name?" Said the Surhe Protector.

"Son of a!" Starscream cried out.

Meanwhile in Sugar Rush the park workers, Margaret and Elieen enter Sugar Rush and they see the Speedway. This brings Mordecai and Rigby back memory lane. "Man this brings back memories." Rigby said.

Vanellope and the other racers walk up to the park workers, Margaret and Eileen. "Hey guys!" Jubileena greeted the group.

"Hey Jubi! Thanks for inviting us Vanellope and I hope you don't mind we brought Margaret and Eileen." Said Mordecai.

"We don't mind. Hey we have something to show you guys. Follow us." Vanellope replied and they get off the Speedway and see a bunch of golden statues of the park workers doing poses Mordecai and Rigby are back to back, Muscle man is swing his shirt, Pops is laughing, High five ghost has his fist pumped, Benson has his arms crossed and Skips has his fists up.

"Golden statues. This is so cool." Rigby replied with tears of joy.

"Actually they're made of butterscotch. It's our way of saying thanks for saving our butts." Crumbelina responded.

"That's what we do saving worlds is what we do." High five ghost said.

"Attention racers the arcade will open in 10 minutes." Said the Sugar Rush announcer.

Starscream shows up with a cooler in his right hand. "Hey guys what's up." Starscream greeted the park workers, racers, and chicks.

"Starscream. What do you want?" Margaret asked with a sign of no trust.

"I'm here to say I'm sorry for what happened a year ago." Starscream answered.

"Even those you almost killed me back in Hero's duty." Muscle man replied in anger.

"That too and here's a peace offering for the racers. I made my own root beer." Said Starscream handing root beer to the 15 racers of Sugar Rush.

Vanellope's root beer has tape on it with her name on it. "Why is mine have tape on it?" Vanellope asked.

"I made your special for the Princess of Sugar Rush." Said Starscream bowing down.

"That's President to you. But I'll let it slide because the root beer is good." Vanellope replied.

"Hey Sis, racers hurry up!" Sara shouted.

The racers run to their karts and personal stands because the 6 racers who didn't make the random roaster race get a stand they can watch while the arcade is open.

The park workers, Margaret and Eileen walk to the Speedway.

"Revenge is sweeter than candy." Starscream said and evil giggles.

What did Starscream put in the root beer? What is gonna happen to the racers? Find out next time on Starscream's revenge.


End file.
